Our little secret
by punkypuppy13
Summary: an Evra and Darren fic.
1. our time alone

"Come on Darren." Evra said gently shaking Darren awake, "Time to get up, sleepyhead." Darren groaned.

"Why?" He wined. Darren and Evra were in the hotel room while Mr. Crepsley was somewhere but wouldn't say where.

"Lets get out of this stuffy room and go outside." Evra whispered in his ear. Darren groaned but got up.

"Alright." He yawned, "Just give me a minute." And he picked up his shirt from the floor. They ate a quick breakfast and went outside in the frosty air. Darren was holding on to Evra's arm and smiled. But, that smile vanished when he saw Debbie. A girl who has been stocking him. Darren lead Evra the other direction.

"What are you doing?" Evra asked.

"It's that one girl." Darren said, "The one who keeps following me." Luckily, Debbie didn't see them and they slipped by without noticed. It was almost Christmas and there was hussle and bussle everywhere! But, no one noticed them. They went back to the hotel when it was getting dark. When they got to their room they found a note from Mr. Crepsley.

_Will not be back till tomarrow night._

"Well, it looks like we're alone again." Darren smirked. Evra smirked and burried his face in Darren's jet black hair. Darren and Evra were having the best moment making out on the bed. Until they heard a voice which made them jump.

"Evra?" Mr. Crepsley called out, "Darren, Are you here?" They stopped what they were doing and flew the covers on themsleves then Mr. Crepsley came in.

"Are you two here?" He asked. Evra pretended to be asleep and Darren pretended to be woken up.

"What?" Darren faked yawned.

"It was quiet." Mr. Crepsley muttered, "I thought something was wrong."

"No." Darren said, "We're just tired."

"Alright." Mr. Crepsley said, "I only came back to tell you I'll be gone for two more nights."

"Oh ok." Darren shrugged and Mr. Creplsey left. Darren turned to Evra and smiled misheviously.

"Looks like we get more time to ourselves." Darren smiled.

_review if you like it!!!!_


	2. question

Evra woke up before Darren and stretched. He looked over at his lover and smiled. He remembered when they first became this close.

(Evra's POV)

*Flashback*

It was a dark stormy night and I was happily laying on the floor until a roar of thunder hit the the sky and I felt omething cling on to me. I looked to see it was a shaking Darren

"You alright?" I asked.

"Umm, yeah, I'm al-" another roar of thunder boomed, "AH!" He exclaimed and buried his head in my chest. Darren did tell me once that he was afraid of thunderstorms. I wrapped my arms around him. Darren cuddled up to me as if he were a kitty.

"Don't worry Darren." I said bravily, "I won't let anything happen to you." Darren started to laugh a little.

"Thanks Evra." Darren said and as we stared in eachothers eyes we softly kissed eachother. After we pulled away I cupped his head in my hands.

"This will be our little secret." I said and kissed him again.

*End of flashback*

I laid my head on Darren's back and fell asleep again. Well, until Debbie came to the door.

"Darren?" She called out knocking on the door, "Are you there?" God, I hate her!

"Darren!" She snapped, "I know you're in there!"

"Um...Just a minute!" Darren called out and kissed my cheek, "I'll be right back." And he went to the door. I was listening to what they were saying.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out." Debbie said.

"Um...Thanks but no thanks." Darren said, "I'm just going to stay put."

"If you say so." She said.

"I do." Darren said and shut the door. He walked back and laid in bed.

"I do not like her." I said.

"I don't either." Darren sighed and faced me.

"Evra." Darren said.

"Hmm." I said and faced him.

"I just was thinking." he said, "And I feel like I need to ask you something."

"What?" I asked.

"You wouldn't leave me. Right?" Darren asked.

"Of course not." I said, "Why? Your not planning to are ya?"

"Don't be silly." Darren giggled and kissed my cheek, "I just wanted to know." I smiled and kissed his lips lightly.


	3. Interruption

(Evra's POV)

"Evra, Be careful." Darren said, "I never did this before."

"Don't worry." I said and sucked his neck, "Neither have I."

"Are you sure?" Darren asked uncertainly, "What if Mr. Crepsely walks in or something?"

"Darren, He won't be back till tomarrow night." I said flicking my long tongue across his pale skin. Darren moaned. I started to slowly take off his shirt. When it was finally off I started licking his chest and nipples.

"Evra...Please..."Darren moaned starting to get tense.

"I won't hurt you Darren." I assured him, "Just let me do all the work."

"If you say so." I heard Darren smirk. I started to lick him again while I felt his cool hand reach my hand and slid it in. I moaned Darren's name and was about to lower when there was a knock at the door. We both groaned.

"Coming!" Darren called and tosses on a shirt though you could still see his hardened nipples. He walked to the door.

(Darren's POV)

WHO IN GODS NAME WOULD COME BY NOW?! I opened the door to spot a Debbie...Oh goody...

"Darren, we have to talk now!" She said and before I could respond he pulled me out of my room.

"What do you want?!" I snapped.

"Just to hang out." She said.

"Debbie, I se-"

"Please!" She begged, "And I won't beg or plead again!"

"Debbie-"

"Please Darren!" She begged again. I sighed.

"Fine..." I said.

"Good!" She said, "See you tomorrow at the square." Then she ran out. I sighed and walked back in the room.

"You are?" Evra asked.

"I have too." I sighed, "But it'll soon be over."

"I hope so." Evra sighed. I walked over and kissed his forehead.

"I know so." I smiled. 


	4. Today' the day

(Darren's POV)

I knew I was gonna hate this day...Today was the day where I had to hang out with Debbie...SHE'S SO ANNOYING!!1 I started to put on my shirt but then I felt a pair of hans trying to pull it off. I looked behind me and smiled. Evra did not want me to go and I didn't blame him.

"Just say your sick." He said running his hands up my shirt.

"I want to..." I sighed, "But she would know if I were lying."

"I hate her..." Evra grumbled. I kissed his cheek and hugged him.

"It'll be an hour tops." I said and kissed him. He kissed back and it started to turn into a hot make out and before I knew it he pushed me onto the bed and unbuttoned my shirt fast. He started to unbutton his pants when we both heard a sound that sounded like nails on a chalk board!

"Darren!" Debbie shouted, "You ready?!" We both groaned and I started to button up my shirt.

"Be there in a minute.." I called out.

"Please don't go..." Evra pleaded.

"It'll only be an hour or less, boo." I smiled and kissed his forehead. When I finished buttoning up my shirt I felt Evra slap my butt. I blushed deeply.

"Just don't kiss or hold hands with her." He smirked.

"I won't." I chuckled and opened the door.

"Finally!" Debbie exclaimed.

"Yeah yeah, lets just go..." I sighed sadly. She then grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the hotel. Me dragging behind her.


	5. Finally! But not the end

(Darren's POV)

Ok...This is hell! Debbie has been dragging me everywhere and will not shut the hell up!

"So I told her." She ranted again, "There really is no-" I looked at the sky and saw that the sun was setting. I did a little dance in my ead when I realized I could go home to Evra!

"You know Debbie." I interupted her rant, "It's getting rather late. I think I should gte home."

"Why?!??!?!" She whined so loud everyone turned to see what was making the noise.

"Well, I need to get back to Evra." I said. As I turned I couldn't help but smile and blush by the thought of Evra...His beautiful scales, his long hair, his VERY small shorts...I cold not wait to get back to the hotel room and just lie with that boy..Until Debbie grabbed my arm.

"Where's my goodnight kiss?" She asked. I turned to look at her puzzled.

"Goodnight kiss?" I repeated.

"Yes!" She snapped, "I demand one now!" God! If only people weren't here so I could throw her off a building! But then I smirked.

"Oh yeah..." I smiled, "I've been waiting all night...but...I need you to close your eyes and purse your lips." She smiled.

"Oh! A hot one..." She hooted and did as I said. I then smirked and started running back to the hotel.

"Night Debbie!" I called to her and I saw her open her eyes to see that I was making a break for it and she started to run after me. Stupid girl...This is an advantage of being a vampire! I finally made it to the hotel room and slammed and locked the door. Evra looked up from the couch.

"Hey baby.." I smiled nervously. He glared at me and walked infront of me...uh-oh...I was in trouble...

"Hour tops huh?" He growled.

"I'm sorry.." I said. He stared at me with his beautiful eyes. Then out of nowhere, he grabbed my hand and swung me on the bed. I yelped from suprise. When I was about to get up he pushed me down again and kissed me deeply. My eyes went wide but then I started kissing back. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and pulled him closer. Evra smiled and started to unbutton my shirt he then started to kiss down my neck to my chest. I moaned as he licked around my now hard nipples and I could feel myself getting harder. I started to moan which only made Evra smirk. He started to unbutton my pants and I started to grow tence. Evra must've noticed because he grabbed my hand and squeezed it. I smiled sheepishly as he continued. When he finally removed my pants he started taking off my boxers. When he was just about to pull them down someone started bashing on my door.

"Darren! Let me in!" It was Debbie.."I want my kis and I wan it now!" Evra sighed and went to go answer the door when I grabbed his arm.

"She can wait." I smiled and Evra went back to where he started. When he finally grabbed my crotch I couldnt help but moan at his touch. He smiled and licked me with his amazing long toung. I moaned even louder as he stuck it in his mouth. I started bluching. It was so wonderful. When he took it he got ontop of me and undid his shorts revieling his hard cock. He positioned himself at my enterance and with a shaky nod he stuck himself in me. I moaned loudly from pleasure but I had to admit it was a bit painful. Evra went gently making sure not to hurt me. He was also moaning loudly and I bet if we moaned any louder the whole world would hear. Evra started to get a little faster and I had to grip the sides of the bed so I wouldn't tumble off. I was the first one to cum from the excitment and Evra wasn't far behind and I could feel him cum inside of me. We both panted and he took himself out of me. We both laid on the bed and Evra pulled the covers over us.

"I love you so much Darren..." I heard him whisper in my ear.

"I love you too Evra..." I smiled. I wish I believed he would forever...


End file.
